Halluctinations
by Lusaun
Summary: Mr. L has gotten a really high fever and starts to hallucinate! Who is to help him at this time? Dimentio, of course! Can Dimentio put an end to Mr. L's sudden jump of demons coming at him at this time? ONESHOT very, very slight implication of Mr. L x Dimentio at the very end.


**Author's Notes: Fanfic based around M!As ( Magic!Anons) on Tumblr on my Mr. L blog. So I did this thing. Why? Because I can.**

**Hallucinations**

Mr. L kept tossing and turning in his bed, panting heavily, feeling sweat beginning to drip down his face. He could 't get comfortable, he was _so_ hot! It didn't make any sense. He then felt like he heard a voice, which made him open his eyes. In front of him was a slightly hazy image of his roommate, Dimentio. He figured he was blurry because he wasn't exactly awake... "D-Dimentio...? What are you-?" He started to ask, but didn't even get a chance to finish before the voice interrupted.

"Idiot, fool, I can't _believe_ you fell for all of this!" the slightly younger man snickers, a dark smirk spreading across his features.

"W-What...? What do you mean?" The bandit asks, only to be laughed at. That laugh sent chills up his spine, despite the fact that he was burning up.

"You really thought I was going to be your "companion"? Please! Why would I want that?" The figure went on. "I was just trying to make you feel like you had someone to go to, L. After all, you're just a failure, who would _want_ to be with you now? Everything you did only failed, just like all of your machines."

Mr. L couldn't help it this time, he was panicking. Of everything to happen to him, he didn't think any of _this_ would happen! He pulled his blankets closer to him, seeming more like a child than anything at this point. However, he then was covering his ears, shutting his eyes tightly, and his knees were up to his chest. "Shut up! Shut up, you're not Dimentio!" He yelled at him, feeling himself then began to shake. These were all lies... The jester wouldn't say such things...

However, then more voices began to join him. Great, as if this couldn't get any _worse_... He didn't dare open his eyes, however. That was the last thing he wanted to do, in case he began to see the new voices too.

"You could never do anything right!" One voice sneered, and after a moment, he recognized the voice to be Nastasia's. but she would never say something like that! She would get annoyed with all of the minions, but she wouldn't tell that at them...

"You're not even a real person, just a different side of me!" That was Luigi's voice. But he didn't have the guts to say that to him! ... He didn't think he did, at least.

"Everything you did always failed in the end," Mimi's voice then jumps in, before a dark and sinister laughter followed. Mr. L shudders, pressing the palms of his hands even harder against his ears, just trying to stop listening. He just wanted them all to stop!

"Just go away already! Enough, I-I'm not listening!" He yells once more, though that wasn't true. And he knew that too. He just wanted to sound like he was doing something...

He hadn't even noticed when his door had opened, apparently, someone coming into the room. He kept his eyes closed, hands over his ears and shaking like a leaf.

"L? L, what are you yelling about?! Snap out of it!" Dimentio's voice was now telling him sternly, but it was different. It didn't sound nearly as threatening and dark... Was it really...?

No. It was a trick. He wouldn't believe it that easily. "Go away! Quit tormenting me, I've had enough!" He replies loudly. There seemed to be a moment of silence, before familiar warm hands took hold of his own hands over ears. He slowly opens his eyes, one hand having left his to gently tilt his chin up at him. He blinks a bit. "What are you doing...?!" He sounded a bit panicked, mostly because he didn't know what the jester was even doing.

"Mr. L. Relax. You need to calm down," the purple and yellow wearing male responds simply, not even bothering to answer his question. He didn't feel it necessary. "Breathe... Then tell me what you are yelling about." His voice sounded much more realistic, considering now Mr. L could now see clear concern in his eyes, suddenly. It took him a few moments, but then he was beginning to calm down, any other lingeriing voices leaving him, for now.

"Good, good... Now, can you tell me what's going on? Besides the fact that you are burning up..." the Italian man asks softly and slowly. He then made a thermometer appear and poped it into the other's mouth, as he awaited his reply.

"Nothing... Just..." the bandit started and stopped, looking away from him. How could he tell his companion these things? His insecurities seeming to jump down his throat, and expect the other not to laugh at him? He had a feeling he would, and then tell him to stop thinking such ridiculous things. "Nothing." The thermometer then beeps, signaling it had gotten his magician gives him a incredulous look, as he takes the object out of his mouth. His eyes widened some.

"Nothing, huh? L, you have a temperature of 103! And you wouldn't have been shouting if something wasn't wrong," he points out firmly, giving him a look. "Now, what is going on?" For a long moment, there was silence from both ends, the black and green man looking away from him.

"...Just... I don't know, the fever is making me think things that are not true, that's all," he repplies, which was a lie, of course. Those words seemed to have a stronger effect on him tha he realized possible, and it appeared the jester knew this as well.

"Quit the lies, L. Thre is so much you aren't telling me right now, and I don't appreciate that," he went oon, now this time, making a washrag appear. Now, the other began to lightly dab it across his face a bit, and the seemingly sick male could feel the coolness of the water on it. It seemed to wash over him instantly, beginning to help him feel a bit better. The rag was then placed on his forehead for a bit.

"How do you know I'm lying?" he then asks the once minion, looking up at him, raising a brow.

"Because I know you better than everyone else, Mr. L. You seem to forget that point very easily," the magic user replies. He then gently helps Mr. L sit up, the cloth now moving to the back of his neck, before he has him lay back down. This, of course, confused the theif, considering he wasn't used to him being so careful and gentle with him. This was definitely new... And his words. Why did they make his cheeks burn ever so slightly, and his heart seem to do a flip in his chest. That wasn't normal.

"Well... Then, I guess I can't find things from you anymore. At least, not very well," he mumbles, before sighing. "...I was just hearing all of these voices mocking me... You, Nastasia, Luigi and Mimi... I... I suppose it got to me worse than I expected it to." There was another moment of silence, before suddenly, Dimentio had a hand at his cheek, making the bandit blink in confusion.

"Whatever was said was not true. The thing is, I feel you know this... But a the same time, you aren't ready to believe they are lies. Believe it now. Understood?" the slightly younger male tells him. The sick Italianblinks a bit, but slowly gives a small nod.

"I... guess," he murmurs. With a faint smile, his companion suddenly leans down some, and the Green Thunder could then feel a pair of lips lightly grazing against his forehead, making his cheeks burn even more. His heart jumps into his throat, and he blinks some in shock at his friend.

"Get some rest, L. You obviously need it," the magician states simply, before he stands turns around, not allowing the other to ask about the sudden affection. He floats out without another word, closing the door behind him. Mr. L was now left alone in his room, contemplating about what had just happened. It didn't make sense in the slightest... Why would Dimentio do that? _It's because he didn't._ he thought sternly, shaking his head some with a small chuckle. _Silly to even think he did. It's obvious my fever is just making me imagine things again._ However, then another thought stuct him. All of his previous hallucinatins were of things he thought to be true... If that little kiss to his forehead was a hallucination... Did that mean he believed the other to have actually done it? Or at least wanted him to? This was too much thinking to do in this condition. He closes his eyes and sighs softly. As he fell asleep, another thought came to mind, that he surprisingly didn't find strange, or unnerving. Dimentio had really done it, and he didn't seem to care.


End file.
